Halloween's Night
by Cristin K.L
Summary: Sakura e Ino organizan una fiesta de halloween, donde estar casado no implica estar atado y no flitear, sino, todo lo contrario. Pero, obviamente, ellas no se hacian responsable de los problemas que ocurrerian en esa noche. S.S. AND N.H. Leve BorutoXSarada.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 ***.*-*.*-*.**.*-*.*-***

 **HALLOWEEN'S Night**

 ***.*-*.*-***

.

.

.

Toc toc.

\- _Pase...!.-_ Dijo Naruto que tecleaba con concentración en la pantalla.

- _Naruto, como estas?_ \- la voz conocida para el Hokage, le hizo despejar la vista de la pantalla para posar en la joven de al frente.

Con una sonrisa radiante, la saludó.- _Sakura-chan._

Sakura viendo las intenciones de Naruto, listo para un abrazo, se hizo a un lado mandándolo a estrechar contra la pared.

- _Eres mala, Sakura-chan.- l_ e reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos.- _pero como así me visitas._

Sakura exclamó ofendidísima.- _¿qué te hace pensar eso!._

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.- _será porque solo vienes cuando te llamo para alguna misión o algún problema del hospital, te acercas a mi despacho._

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.- _Narubaka malagradecido.-_ susurro.

Y de la canasta que portaba, busco algo.

\- _Bueno, veras, te tengo una noticia.-_ hablo Sakura contenta mostrándole una invitación de color naranja fosforescente, con una calavera tétrica de sello. Al costado de la carta decía con letras góticas negras: Para, Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Qué es esto?.- musitó Naruto mirando la carta con rareza.

- _Esto, querido amigo, es una invitación para la fiesta de Halloween.-_ le comunicó Sakura con picardía.- _además la fiesta es de disfraces. Y cómo entregue la invitación individualmente, las personas se preguntaran si fueron invitados. Pero, nadie puede decir si va o no. Es una de las reglas que la cerda y yo pusimos para darle más suspenso. Así, cuando llegue a la fiesta nadie sabrá quién es y puedan darse el lujo de flirtear con quien sea. Estar casado vale. Pero al ingresar a la fiesta, es soltero de lo que reste de la noche._

Naruto que se mantuvo callado escuchando las reglas, abrió su boca por una duda. Pero Sakura le contestó.

\- _Y lo que suceda en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta. Además, no es nuestro problema si se pasa de los límites._

Y una sonrisa tétrica apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

.

.

+...+...+...+...+


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

 ***.*-*.*-*.**.*-*.*-***

Halloween's Night

 ***.*-*.*-***

.

.

Toc toc.

 _Pase..._ \- dijo sin ánimos Naruto. Era la décima persona que tocaba su despacho. Todas con fin de lucro.

Naruto al ver al joven al frente suyo alzó ambas cejas.- _no me digas... Quieres que firme un papel donde dice que tienes una importante misión el dia 28, 29 o 30 de Octubre, verdad._

Sai, se rasco la cabeza apenado.- _Así es Hokage- sama._

\- _no me digas asi, Sai. Sin formalismo por favor.-_ estiró su mano para firmar el papel.

\- _tambien fuistes invitado, verdad.-_ la voz relajante de Sai le hizo alzar la vista.

\- _si me invitaran igualmente no fuera, estoy tan atareado con los papeles como para asistir a esa fiesta._

Sai puso su típica sonrisa.- nunca dije que fuera una fiesta.

Naruto alzó una ceja.- _no tenias que decirmelo, todos los que han venido a pedir una falsa misión me han relato para que desean el permiso. Soy el Hokage y no puedo dar autografos asi porque asi.-_ dijo Naruto subiendo el ego.

- _ah..._ \- fue lo único que dijo Sai antes de salir.

\- _creeme esa fiesta va ser interesante.-_ fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes que Sai cerrara la puerta por completo.

.

.

Toc toc.

Naruto suspiro. Ahora quien sería el siguiente fan para su aclamada firma.

Agrandó los ojos.

\- _Kiba._.!

\- _jeje, Buenos dias, Hokage-sama._ \- saludó el castaño nervioso.

Naruto con cara de aburrido y listo con una pluma, contesto.- _¿dónde quieres que firme?_

Kiba sin dejar de sonreír nervioso le dio su hoja.

.

.

Y así estuvo todo una semana. Naruto supo quién y no, irían a la fiesta, pero así mismo debía guardar silencio, aunque algunas personas se atrevían a preguntar si _esa_ persona _especial_ hiria.

Pero las esquivaba cortestemente.

Menos a la CERDA. ¡Ahora sabía porque Sakura-chan le decía cerda a la cerda!

La muy rubia oxigenada por casi lo castra por no decirle si su querido Sai iba a la tal famosa fiesta. No importando si era el mismísimo Hokage.

\- maldita cerda..- arrastró las palabras con rencor, recordando los tortuosos escenario que la cerda le puso. Todavia le dolia su piernita por la cera caliente que le puso antes de arrancar sus inocentes bellitos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **+...+...+...+**

jejeje esa cerda si es bien malicha. jajajaa. en el proximo capi aparecerá el bombón de Kakashi. *o*... ¡te amo, sempai¡.

aviso: los capis van a ser cortos. Además, porque el fic ya esta terminado. Y los capi me salieron muy cortos. menos los dos últimos, que contienen lemon. Así que prepárense. JOJOJOJOJO coff¡ coff¡ por casi me ahogo¡ ...pero bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capi. actualizar hasta que el mes se acabe.

Besos de dulce y sueños de terror.

K.L.

 **REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

*.*-*.*-*.**.*-*.*-*

Halloween's Night

*.*-*.*-*

.

.

\- Ya compraste el traje.

\- No...

\- Entonces ¿de qué te vas a vestir? De Hokage.- la risa burlesca de Sakura lo contagio. Pero aun así le contestó con ironía.

\- jee. Chistosa hoy, no, Sakura-chan.

Sakura había decidido salir de compras, pero antes de eso había ido primero al despacho del Hokage para decirle - obligar- que lo acompañe.

\- ya Naruto, debes escoger un traje. Yo ya lo hice y Sadara también.

Naruto ensancho los ojos.- !Sarada va!

!Naruto cállate!

\- Auch, tus golpes han mejorado, Sakura-chan.- una voz perezosa se hizo presente.

Sakura sonrió radiante. Mientras Naruto intentaba pararse y sobando el chichón de su cabeza.- dímelo a mí que ya lo comprobé.- musito mirando resentido a la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei, vino!.- exclamo Sakura feliz. Kakashi sonrió curvando su único ojo visible.- Y.. qué traje se va a poner, Kakashi-sensei?.- divago Sakura mientras buscaba de aquí para allá el traje predilecto para su amigo.

\- bueno, no tengo traje.

Sakura paró en seco.

Y más Naruto que Kakashi vieron como la cabeza de Sakura daba un giro de 180 grados como el exorcista.- ¿cómo que ni tiene un traje!.- susurro tétricamente poniendo piel de gallina a Naruto, menos al nombrado que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- sí, veras, no voy. Tengo una misión de rango B y no puedo faltar es de suma importancia.- Respondió calmadamente como un niño inocente.

Naruto ensancho los ojos. Se le había cagado el día.- N-no sea mentiroso Kakashi-sensei. Yo les cancele la misión a todos. Usted no tiene misión ese día.

Sakura todavía transformada en exorcista perforaba con la mirada a Naruto.- más te vale, Narubaka.- le susurro macabramente al rubio, espeluznándolo hasta casi llorar.- Y tu Kakashi...- cogiéndolo de las solapas acercándolo a su rostro.- más te vale ir a la maldita fiesta, a ver si así consigues una chica con la cual sentar cabeza, y una oportunidad así no se desperdicia.- le refregó en la cara lo difícil que era para ella ayudarlo conseguir novia.

Y es que en los últimos meses que dejó de ser Hokage, su querida pupila le había ayudado conseguir pareja, pero no pasaba un día y ya le pateaban el trasero. ¿Era tan difícil salir en una cita con Kakashi Hatake?

\- jeje no te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Es mejor estar soltero. Además, partiría el corazón a mis chiquitas si contraigo matricidio.- respondió Kakashi coqueto, haciéndole ojitos a la vendedora, una chica de cabello platinado tirando a rosa y de ojos turquesa.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos se le hacía conocida. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces aprovecho el momento.

\- ¡Hola, señorita! ¿Gusta usted salir con ese apuesto hombre? Es el ex- Hokage...- susurro lo último, y la chica le brillaron los ojos.

\- !con gusto!.- cogiendo del brazo a Kakashi y desapareciendo como el coyote ante la vista sorprendida de Naruto.

\- nope que le dijiste...

\- Naruto, Kakashi tiene lo suyo.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

\- qué? de pervertido.

\- Y cual traje escoges el de Batman, Peter Pan o spiderman.

Naruto suspiro queriendo que la tierra se lo traje.

.

.

…+...+...+...

 **K.L.**

 **REVIEWS**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

*.*-*.*-*.**.*-*.*-*

Halloween's Night

*.*-*.*-*

.

.

Sasuke ingreso a su hogar, avisando su llegada.

Sarada toda despeinada y con algunos trapos de colores fosforescentes, lo recibió. Pero antes de siquiera saludarle salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Pocos segundos después apareció Sakura jadeando con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa a medio abrochar con algunos hilos revueltos en ellas. A Sasuke dicha imagen le pareció sexy.

-Sakura..? Qué está pasando?.

La voz de Sasuke llamó la atención de Sakura que respiraba agitadamente buscando con la mirada una melena negra y con gafas rojas.- nada... solo buscando a Saladita.- A Sasuke le rodó una gota de sudor en la nuca por el apodo.

De pronto, una sonrisa tétrica apareció en el hermoso y agitado rostro de Sakura, que de vez de asustar a Sasuke, fue lo contrario, lo enloqueció más.

Y cogiendo a Sakura de la cintura y cargándola como saco de papas, ante las protestas y pataletas de ella, Sasuke no la soltó hasta llegar a la cama y posicionarla.

Pero...

\- !Qué le pasó a nuestro cuarto, Sakura? ¡Porque hay tantos disfraz?.- Sasuke miraba con extrañeza los dichosos disfraces.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

\- ¿Te gusta la mujer maravilla, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

…..+….+….+….+

 **K.L.**

 **REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

*.*-*.*-*.**.*-*.*-*

Halloween's Night

*.*-*.*-*

.

.

.

\- Así que el Teme también participará. ¿Y de que se va a vestir? De calabaza ... ¡ O mejor aún de emo! Jajajajaj..!

Sakura estaba en el despacho de su viejo amigo Naruto junto con Kakashi-sensei, que nuevamente fue plantado en media cita. Sakura, no sabiendo si reír o enojarse con su amigo por burlarse de su Esposo. Mientras que Kakashi reía suavemente, por tal chiste.

\- Y tú de que te vas a vestir, Dobe. De abejita o zorrito.- dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada propinándole un cocacho al rubio.

-TEME! ESO DOLIÓ.

\- PUES QUE BIEN, TE LO TIENES MERECIDO POR DOBE!

Sakura suspiró pesadamente comenzando a recoger algunas cajas para la decoración mientras Kakashi solo veía divertido la pelea.

-Sasuke-kun, me acompañas o te quedas.- la voz de Sakura sonó tranquila. Sasuke al escucharla dejó la pelea verbal para ir tras Sakura que ya estaba en la puerta. Ayudándole con las cajas.

\- ! Eso es teme escapa cuando puedas, gallina!

-Naruto, espero que hayas escogido ya el traje.-Sakura lo dijo en una perfecta armonía que asustó al rubio poniéndose pálido.

Sasuke sonrió victorioso.- !Toma eso dobe¡

-Vaya, parece que no tienes alternativa.

\- No la _tenemos_ , Kakashi-sensei.- Naruto por ninguna razón dejaría que el solo se metiera en ese rollo también jalaría a su sensei cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

-¿Sakura, dónde va esto?.- hablo Sasuke mostrando una guirnalda naranja con pequeños detalle de calabacitas. Sakura junto con Ino estaban arreglando el local.- va sostenido del techo.

Sasuke miró la guirnalda y después a Sakura, guirnalda y Sakura.

\- ?

Sakura giró los ojos.- Hombres!.- exclamó, arrebatándole el objeto.- escalera.-pidió.

Sasuke fue por ella.

Sakura la subió.

Y a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Lindas bragas. Rojo con encaje negro, mi favorito.-dijo ronco Sasuke haciendo a Sakura ensanchar los ojos y sonrojándose hasta la médula. Llevando su única mano libre en vano intento de taparse las piernas. Justamente _hoy_ tuvo que ponerse una falda.

.

¿Sakura, trajiste los adornos de calavera y las momias junto con los sarcófagos?.- pregunto Ino.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. - Sasuke está en eso.

Ino ensancho los ojos.- qué..?! Él está arreglando?¡

\- ! Si, que tiene ¡.- pregunto Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

¿!Cómo qué que tiene¡.- exclamó, meciéndola de los hombros.- No lo ves, no tiene el más mínimo sentido de la moda. Míralo no más cómo anda.

Sakura gruño ofendida.- ni que se vistiera mal.

\- Sakura, en su apariencia parece un emo sufrido.

Sakura siseó antes de darse la vuelta e ir a ver Sasuke.

.

.

Ni que fuera tan malo. Era todo lo contrario. Cuando entró por el pasillo que supuestamente indicaba al cementerio del faraón todo parecía real. Como si estuviera en el mismísimo siglo.

De pronto, un golpecito en su hombro la congelo y una franja negra cubrió la mitad de su cara.

\- S-Sasuke... esto no es divertido.- había girado lentamente y no encontró a nadie. Solo una tumba vacía.

Entonces, la temperatura bajo y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sakura.

Y sin ganas de averiguar donde estaba su esposo. Se dirigió a la salida, pero un fugaz empujón la hizo caer en un sarcófago para después otro cuerpo caer encima suyo y cerrar por completo el sarcófago quedando en oscuras.

-Sakura, hoy te ves muy sexy con esa faldita roja..- le dijo Sasuke ronco por el deseo. Y Sakura sintió una suave mano deslizarse por su muslo.- Y más con esa blusa de tiras ceñida a tu cuerpo.-Y Sakura supo que Sasuke miraba descaradamente el escote en v de su blusa, ahora sintiendo pequeños besos húmedos en aquella zona.

\- Sasuke...ahh!

.

.

\- ¿Dónde está la frentona?, ¿dónde se metido¡?.- Buscaba Ino entrando a la sala del faraón, donde quedo sorprendida por tal arreglo. Pero su semblante de sorprendido paso a uno de asco. Escuchando, gemidos y jadeos provenientes del ataúd del faraón.

-ahh... más... sii~ s-suke-

\- Oh.. ah..! Saku-ah!

"Oh dios, esto estaba bueno. Ya jodería a Sakura esa noche en la fiesta".- pensó Ino con picardía, saliendo de la sala con una sonrisa de par en par.

-Mama...

\- Eh, Inojin. ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas con tu papa.

\- No, él tiene un encargo que hacer.

\- ¡Qué bien¡ Entonces, ayúdame hasta que la Frentesota se desocupe de su hora de recreación.- E Inojin se preguntó, de qué rayos hablaba su mama.

.

.

...+….+…+…+

 _Ese Sasuke no desaprovecha ninguna ocasión y Sakura que bien deja hacer. Ya quisiera estar en el lugar de ella *o*. Ese Kakashi nunca le funcionan las citas, porque será? O.o y lo más importante aquí es, ¿Qué disfraz Sasukito se va a poner? Usted que dicen. Sera uno sexy *o* o uno tapadito y soso t.t o uno arrebatado *o*¡ ¿qué dicen eh?¡_

 _Avance:_

\- esa es la cerda...- entrecerró los ojos, viendo que en medio de la pista de baile estaba Ino con un joven que aseguró que era Sai, bailando sexymente.

\- Hola guapa.- la voz ronca en su oído le llamó la atención…

.

\- me fascina.- le dijo juguetonamente pasando su lengua por el contorno de sus labios.

Ella sabiendo las reglas de la fiesta, le recalco una a una llegando a un acuerdo, que desde que entrarían a la fiesta ya no existía el anillo y podían disfrutar como dos solteros sin compromiso.

Una sonrisa de medio lado surcó los labios del joven.- entonces vamos a bailar.- jalándola a la pista de baile. Cosa que por un milisegundo le pareció muy extraño a Sakura ya que recordó que a él no le gustaba bailar, pero todo quedó en el olvido al divisar el bien formado y torneado trasero de su chico.

.

\- en serio, vuestro papas están en la pista bailando como si tuvieran un-

-¡Shop¡ !Nadie quiere saber eso¡.- Corto Sarada al descarado de su amigo Mitsuki que sonreía como idiota.

.

De pronto, una mujer de ojos perlas y cabello negro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Mama...? - Boruto entrecerró los ojos ya que por la poca luz del lugar más los reflectores no lo dejaban ver bien.- Sarada! Miraba hacia tu costado.

Sarada agrandó los ojos, mientras Boruto palidecía y Mitsuki sonreía.

\- Eso quiere decir... que...!

Sarada y Boruto se miraron alarmados.

.

 **.**

 _ **Besos envenenados y abrazos estranguladores.**_

 _ **Los quiere.**_

 _ **K.L.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. Part 1

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

*.*-*.*-*.*.*-*.*-*

 **Halloween's Night**

*.*-*.*-*

.

. _**Part 1**_

.

Sakura estaba frente al espejo mirando detenidamente su vestimenta de egipcia, que consistía en, dos piezas; un sostén de tela blanca sostenido por un par de tiras doradas. Mientras que en la parte baja, dejando su plano y formado abdomen al descubierto, un larga falda blanca que venía un poco más arriba de las caderas en forma de v con filos dorados dejando un largo de tela blanca caer adelante y atrás, dejando al descubierto a los lados, por lo tanto si caminaba se le veían sus torneadas y blancas piernas. Aparte de que se le veía bien el trasero.

Sonrío con satisfacción al ver que el traje le quedaba a la perfección.

Y de una cajita mediana sacó un spray, que antes de rociar el contenido, se peinó y aliso el cabello. Y ahí lo roseo al contorno de su cabello, y cuando pensó que fue suficiente, se miró al espejo y... wuala!

Del cabello rosado paso al plateado con destellos ligeros rosas. Excelente, así nadie sabría que era ella.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se puso algunas pulseras egipcia y delineo sus ojos con lápiz negro pintó sus labios de un suave color rojo y listo.

Se miró en el espejo completa.

Ni ella misma se reconocía.

.

.

La noche había llegado y en un local grande que quedaba en el centro de Konoha, personas con disfraces asistían a dicha fiesta. La música y la alegría de las personas disfrutando el momento contagiaban a los demás.

En eso, una mujer de cabello rubio con antifaz blanco y vestida de campanita que consiste en; un vestido casi transparente de color verde más arriba del medio muslo y zapatillas de ballet con dos pares de bolitas blancas en cada zapato y sus tan famosas alas de color blanco que brillaban al momento de caminar como si realmente tuviera polvo mágico. Y su cabello rubio suelto largo hacía de ella una combinación sexy.

Miraba desesperadamente a su entorno buscando a un Peter Pan. O mejor dicho a Sai. Porque antes de salir de su casa, dejo el tan famoso vestuario que hacía juego con ella.

Y cuando pensaba que posiblemente ya estaba adentro y no en el jardín, vio a un Peter Pan en la entrada del patio; un hombre alto de contextura musculosa sin exagerar con el traje de Peter Pan, hasta el cabello rubio tenía. Nunca pensó que Sai se pondría ese spray de colorante temporal.

Contenta corrió hacia él aferrándose del brazo haciendo que el joven se sobresalte y la mire como bicho raro.

\- Te ves apuesto, mi Peter Pan.- le susurró al oído que por la bulla de la música el joven no identifico la voz. Pero ya sabía de quien se trataba así que contento y librándose de andarla buscando, le agarró de la cintura llevándola hacia el interior de la casa.

.

\- Estás segura que tu mama fue vestida de egipcia?

\- si no me crees, entonces, ¿porque te vestiste de faraón?- le dijo Sarada con una ceja alzada, señalando el dichoso disfraz. Sasuke gruño sintiendo las mejillas calientes que gracias al antifaz no le vio.

Sasuke sin decir más se dio la vuelta encaminada a la dichosa fiesta para buscar a su esposa y traerla de regreso. De solo pensar que esta con ese traje que lo estrenaron ayer a la media noche, le hervía la sangre.

\- Papa..! Espera..!

La voz de Sarada lo detuvo. Dándose media vuelta.

Sarada le extendió una tela negra.- se te olvidó tu capa.

Sasuke con un tic nervioso en el ojo cogió con mala gana la capa saliendo de una buena vez de su casa.

Esto Sakura se lo iba a pagar y con creces.

.

.

La peli plateada había llegado hace media hora a la fiesta, mirando con emoción como todos se divertían. Y tentada de tomar una copa de alcohol, fue a la mesa a coger una copa de licor.

\- esa es la cerda...- entrecerró los ojos, viendo que en medio de la pista de baile estaba Ino con un joven que aseguró que era Sai, bailando sexymente..- pero... ese chico no parecía Sai, sino...

\- Hola guapa.- la voz ronca en su oído le llamó la atención, viendo a un sexy faraón con cabello platinado a lado suyo. Vestía un gorro de faraón dejando unos cuantos cabellos caer en su frente, el torso lo tenía descubierto dejando a la vista el trabajado y sensual abdomen, y en la parte de abajo lo único que cubría sus partes y la mitad de sus muslos, era una tela negra que adelante quedaba en punta en una larga cinta gruesa de color dorado con filos plateados que caía tapando en medio, y llevaba unas zapatillas egipcias bronce.- te gusta lo ves.

\- Me fascina.- le dijo juguetonamente pasando su lengua por el contorno de sus labios.

Ella sabiendo las reglas de la fiesta, le recalco una a una llegando a un acuerdo, que desde que entrarían a la fiesta ya no existiría el anillo y podían disfrutar como dos solteros sin compromiso. Él, aceptó a regañadientes pero aun así dejó en claro que la estaría vigilando, y lo mismo dijo ella.

Pero eso no quería decir que no jugarían a dos desconocidos con su esposo.

"Excelente idea, querido"

Una sonrisa de medio lado surcó los labios del joven.- entonces vamos a bailar.- jalándola a la pista de baile. Cosa que por un milisegundo le pareció muy extraño a Sakura ya que recordó que a él no le gustaba bailar, pero todo quedó en el olvido al divisar el bien formado y torneado trasero de su chico.

Esta noche sí que iba a ser mágica.

.

.

\- En serio, vuestro papas están en la pista bailando como si tuvieran un-

-¡Shop¡ !Nadie quiere saber eso¡.- Corto Sarada al descarado de su amigo Mitsuki que sonreía como idiota.

Boruto que estaba sentado mirando con flojera su alrededor, aburrido por la bobadas que decía sus compañeros y más por aquel traje que llevaba puesto; que su mama junto con la tía Sakura y el rarito de Orochimaru ( que fue invitado también) les obligaron a disfrazarse de; los tres mosqueteros.

Aunque Sarada usaba un vestido cortó con un corset en medio y un cinturón en su cadera que sostenía la espada y unas botas de cuero. El cabello que lleva el sombrero de los tres mosqueteros, se lo había alisado ya de por sí liso y sus gafas no estaban dejando ver su bonito rostro. Realmente estaba muy bonita.

De pronto, una mujer de ojos perlas y cabello negro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- mama...? - Boruto entrecerró los ojos ya que por la poca luz del lugar más los reflectores no lo dejaban ver bien.- Sarada! Miraba hacia tu costado.- le dijo cogiendo la cabeza de la chica con algo de brusquedad y apuntando hacia dicha persona, Sarada que enojada por lo brusco que fue su amigo iba a protestar, pero quedó en el olvido al ver que la que estaba a metros lejos de ellos era la mama de Boruto.

Sarada agrandó los ojos, mientras Boruto palidecía y Mitsuki sonreía.

\- Eso quiere decir... que...!

Sarada y Boruto se miraron alarmados.

.

.

 **-+-+…+…..+…+**

e.e jejejejeje Sasukito de Faraón que sexyy jujuju *o* pero lo importante es ¿Qué van hacer Boruto y Sarada? ¿Sasuke dejara un día de ser sexy? ¿y cuándo se acabara este fic?

 _Avances:_

 _El baile poco a poco se iba volviendo más lento, más sensual, casi erótico. Y la música ayudaba mucho y aún más su pareja que con sus grandes manos aferraba su cadera haciendo chocar placenteramente su hombría en el trasero de ella, mientras sentía como lamia y besaba la descubierta piel del hombro y cuello. Eso a Sakura le fascinaba soltando ligeros jadeos que solo eran escuchados por su amante._

 _\- Vamos... a un lugar más_ _íntimo._

 _._

.

Y hasta aquí nomas..! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

.

 _ **Los quiere.**_

 _ **K.L.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _._

.

.

.

.


	7. Part 2

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***.*-*.*-*.**.*-*.*-***

 **HALLOWEEN'S Night**

 ***.*-*.*-***

.

.

El baile poco a poco se iba volviendo más lento, más sensual, casi erótico. Y la música ayudaba mucho y aún más su pareja que con sus grandes manos aferraba su cadera haciendo chocar placenteramente su hombría en el trasero de ella, mientras sentía como lamia y besaba la descubierta piel del hombro y cuello. Eso a Sakura le fascinaba soltando ligeros jadeos que solo eran escuchados por su amante.

En eso, sus manos, que estaban sobre las de él, pasaron a la plateada cabeza dando ligeros masajes.

\- Vamos... a un lugar más _íntimo._ \- le escuchó decir chocando su aliento en el oído, dando ligeras descargas a su cuerpo echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de él. Lo que el provecho para soltar sus caderas y subir con devoción sus manos por el abdomen y llegar a los senos cubiertos de ella, tocándolos con ansias sintiendo el duro pezón.

Sakura sin pensar dos veces, se dio la vuelta besándolo apasionadamente cosa que el joven reaccionó al segundo correspondiendo gustosamente. Y sin perder el ritmo del beso poco a poco se alejaron de la pista.

.

Ino estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sakura ya no aguanta tener semejante adonis acariciándola como si no hubiera mañana. Y sin más, indico al chico que la siguiera el cual sonrió pícaro comiéndosela con la mirada.

.

.

\- ¡Boruto..! Ellos ya no están en la pista, que vas hacer..!

La música había cambiado de una suave (sensual) a una electrónica.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua. Minutos antes, había desviado a su mamá para que no viera a su estúpido padre bailando con otra. Y ahora que él iba hablar con él, ¡el viejo ya no estaba!

\- oh, oh! Miren quien viene ahí, y parece furioso.- señaló el peliblanco hacia al frente viendo a un molesto y malhumorado pelinegro. Que sin disimular era comido por las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres... y uno que otro hombre.

Sarada agrandó los ojos.- ! PAPA..!

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro, Sarada! .- había llegado a su lado ignorando olímpicamente a sus amigos.- ! No encuentro a tu mama! ! Sabes dónde está?!.- Sasuke había subido la voz gracias a la fuerte música.

Sarada sudo frio. Ahora que le diría. No había visto a su mamá desde que...! Esperen..! ¡Ella tampoco estaba en la pista! ! Y mucho menos bailando con el!

Agrandó los ojos. ! Entonces, quién era ese hombre con quien su mamá bailaba!

\- Y..yo.. Tampoco sé dónde está?.- le dijo, más para ella que para él. Sasuke alzó una ceja. Y sin más se dio media vuelta, pero antes le dijo.

\- Espero que no estés ocultando algo, Sarada. Y tú también Boruto. Que por cierto Hyuga está buscando al Dobe de tu padre.- Y sin más se fue. Dejando al par pasar saliva y respirar tranquilamente.

Sarada y Boruto se miraron nerviosos.

-¿ahora qué hacemos?!

.

Hinata vestida de Robín Hood, consiste en: una blusa verde holgada que era sujeta por un corset café, una corta falda de color verde un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un cinturón café amarrado en su cadera junto con su sombrerito de pluma roja sostenida en su cabeza. Y botas de tacón fino color verde musgo.

Buscaba a Naruto como hace más de media hora. Había visto a Shino que se visto de perro, a Lee conversando animadamente con una jovencita vestida de super girl, y también a Konohamaru que vestía de pirata coqueteando con un par de chicas. Había visto a la mayoría de sus amistades menos a su marido.

Ya estaba dudando que su marido haya venido a la fiesta, pero él le aseguro que si iba y con el traje de Peter Pan que su amiga Sakura le había dado. Ya que si le daba el de Robín Hood se confundiría con Sai.

\- ¿dónde estás, Naruto-kun…- y como si fuera un destello, vio como un Peter Pan era arrastrado por una chica de cabellos rubios dentro del cuarto de los sustos. Al principio dudo, posiblemente no sea su rubio favorito y este acelerando las cosas. Pero antes de siquiera negar aquella sospecha sus pies ya la conducían en aquel túnel oscuro.

.

Cuando entraron al túnel la música dejo de ser retumbante a ser un simple murmullo, y la persona que estaba al frente de el besándolo con desenfreno mientras emitía pequeños jadeos de satisfacción, elevando su ego y sus caricias. Nunca pensó que su mujer fuera tan ardiente en la cama, bueno no es que lo fuera, pero él siempre llevo el rol principal. Y ahora que su chica cogiera ese rol no era tan malo. Así que alzando el vestido y acariciando la suave piel de sus muslos y llegando hasta sus redondos glúteos los apretó y masajeo gustoso. Sacándole sonoros gemidos.

Ella no se quedó atrás y en medio del desenfrenado beso, mordió el labio inferior sacándole sangre la cual lamio y beso para después bajar por la quijada hasta llegar a su cuello mordiendo y chupando con gusto. El gruño en aprobación apretando sus glúteos y juntando sus caderas para que sintiera su dura e hinchada hombría. La mujer gimió alto por tal acción, que lo agarro del pelo para atraerlo a ella y besarlo con pasión.

Pero un grito de guerra seguido de una pata voladora y el cuerpo de su esposa caer al piso. Lo alarmó. Y más cuando vio a su otra esposa a lado de él.

\- ! Hinata te has duplicado.¡- exclamó alarmante Naruto viendo a la Hinata de pie y la Hinata del piso.

\- No seas idiota, Baka.! Esa mujerzuela no soy yo!.- señalando como desdén y furia.

-¿! Queee...

\- Rayos pasa aquí..!?- completo la supuesta Hinata que minutos antes estaba besuqueándose con su esposo. O eso creía ella.- ¿cómo que es tu Marido Hinata, si es mi Sai.- determinó, sacándole el antifaz mostrando un par de ojos celestes.

\- Decías algo, Yamanaka?.- Hinata la miró con burla y desdén.

La cara de Ino quedó en total shock al descubrir que no era Sai si no Naruto, al igual que el rubio que se le sombreo la frente de negro sabiendo que se besó, y otras cositas más, con la amiga de su Mejor amiga y Esposa. Lo mismo era para Ino pero con el mejor amigo de su mejor amiga y el esposo de su amiga.

Hinata, sin esperar respuesta de la shockeada Ino, cogió del brazo al también shoqueado Naruto sacándolo del túnel.- Esto no se queda así, Naruto Uzumaki. NADIE, escuchaba bien, Nadie, coge lo que es mío. Y hoy te voy a castigar por ser tan mal niño.

Tales palabras hicieron salir a Naruto del shock que sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron en el cuarto de hospital del terror.

.

.

Ino, que todavía seguía en shock, no sintió como unos fuertes brazos la cargaron estilo princesa. Fue entonces que percibió un suave perfume de hombre y la calidez de uno.

\- Te he estado buscando.-La voz de aquel hombre le propinó un agradable escalofrío. Y vio que aquel hombre se acercaba a ella con intenciones de besarla. Pero Ino al sentirse insegura, de tan solo recordar en como beso a Naruto- se le sombreo la frente de negro- , le quitó la mascada al chico revelando un par de ojos negros.

Sonrió y respirando tranquilamente, beso con delicadeza aquellos dulces labios.

.

.

\- ahh... que bien lo haces...

La voz de Sakura resonó en el gran laberinto que estaba en el jardín, pero aun así la música se podía escuchar claramente.

El hombre peli plateado besaba con dedicación aquellos botones rosados masajeando con la mano el otro redondo seno. Mientras que su otra mano libre apretuja sus glúteos y de vez en cuando la atraía hacia su ya duro sexo.

Sakura queriendo también acariciar y explorar ese cuerpo masculino, como todas las noches lo hacía, no podía, ya que sus manos se sostenían de las ramas de la pared de arbusto para no caer.

Gruñó en protesta. Haciendo que el joven dejara de chupar su pezones para atravesarla con sus negros ojos tan llenos de lujuria. Se sintió nerviosa, Sasuke nunca la miro así, tan... hambrientamente, bueno no muy a menudo, solo cuando llevaba meses fuera o cuando hay sábados de "fiesta".

\- Te sientes cómoda.- su voz apenas se entendía. Así que ella solamente asintió, sintiendo como él la cargaba más arriba de las caderas y ella por instinto abrazo su cintura, dejando sus senos a la altura de la cara de el.- así está mejor.- y sin más la besó tan apasionadamente enredando su lengua y lamiendo su labio de vez en cuando.

\- oh..-casi gimió cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciar dicha entrada desde abajo.

Sus manos cobraron vida masajeando el alborotado cabello para después buscar su boca y besarlo fervientemente. El cual respondió gustoso explorando más el cuerpo de la chica.

!Qué crees que le estás haciendo, Kakashi...!

Dicha voz desconcertó a las dos personas que cortaron el beso para ver a un furioso y tétrico, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tenía los ojos en par en par y turnándose del Sasuke a su lado o al Sasuke recién llegado.

\- ¿!qué está pasando?! - y sin más le quitó el antifaz mostrando una hermosa cara que nunca en su vida pudo ver y ahora la veía en puesto Vip.- ¿Kakashi...sensei..?

-El mismo que viste... y calza.- dándole doble sentido. Haciendo a Sakura sonrojarse a más no poder, haciendo que la aura tétrica de Sasuke creciera más con instintos asesinos hacia un peli plata.- yo no sabía que eras tú… pensé que eras una chica soltera y guapa que venía a conseguir pareja...- Kakashi la miraba con todo el pesar del mundo.

\- ja! Ahora lo dices así no, pero antes no estabas tan decidido en eso.- hablo Sasuke recalcando la palabra. Haciendo a Kakashi sonrojarse lo bueno que solo Sakura podía verlo y dudaba que Sasuke visualizara por completo el rostro de Kakashi. Que suerte tenía de ver el rostro de Kakashi y que mala fortuna o (buena) en encontrarse con esas condiciones.

.

.

¡Sasuke- kun, enserio pensé que eras tú..!

-hmp...!- Sasuke caminaba adelante, furioso, matando todo aquel que se le cruce en su camino, seguido de una Sakura apenada y desesperada.

\- Sasuke-kun ..! Por lo menos escúchame..! .- Sakura siguió insistiendo, pero Sasuke solo la ignoraba. Haciéndola sentirse terriblemente mal.- está bien, Sasuke- kun, lo siento...

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Sakura.-Sakura, no tienes de qué disculparte. La culpa aquí la tengo yo. Por no acompañarte a donde querías, además no creo que Kakashi lo haya hecho a propósito.- A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos al verse perdonada por su Sasuke-kun. Y más cuando él le agarró de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y besándola con dulzura, que solo a él le caracterizaba ese acto.- sabes, todavía queda más de 6 horas para que acabe la fiesta y..¿Qué tal si vamos a revisar cómo siguen los sarcófagos?

-Sasuke-kun, eso me gusta.- mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes seductores.

Y sin más el Uchiha la llevó a dicho cuarto.

Donde cada persona que pasaba por esa sala, ponía los ojos en blancos al escuchar como gemidos y cosas rechinando se escuchan allí dentro.

.

.

Kakashi ya puesta su máscara, sonreía abiertamente arqueando su ojito.

\- lograste tu objetivo.- le dijo Yamato que estaba vestido de hombre lobo.- por lo de tu cara, creo que sí.

\- pues... je, estábamos en la mejor parte, pero el estúpido de mi ex-pupilo lo interrumpió... llevándosela.- le dijo agachando la cabeza tristón.

Yamato le palmeo la espalda.

\- pero lo hubieras logrado?, el objetivo completo, aun si ella te descubriera o no? Porque digo, ella pensaba que era su marido, ya sabes por el spray colorante.

\- Y fue de gran ayuda, pero aun así... - Kakashi soltó un suspiro de inconformidad.- naaa, que se le va hacer, las cosas suceden por algo. - le dijo mirando el cielo estrellado.

.

.

-! Sarada-chan, sabes dónde está el spray, no lo encuentro.¡-exclamó Sakura buscando por el cuarto el objeto.

Sarada asomo su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto.-eh? Tú no te lo llevaste?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos como pensando.- no.

En el jardín estaba Sasuke limpiando el patio en eso ve un envase vacío.- ...Spray colorante...

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun, lo encontraste, no sabía dónde lo había puesto, gracias.- le dio un beso en la mejilla quitándole el envase.- pero yo nunca lo deje en el jardín... qué raro.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Tres, dos, uno...

-!Eres hombre muerto, Kakashi!

.

.

 **.FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+**

 _ **Je, siento la tardanza, pero estaba a full time. Además que quería terminar este día el fic y lo logre! Es el primer fic que termino. Jejeje ese Kakashi es tremendo, KakaSaku, lo mejor. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el fic.**_

 _ **Y gracias a las personas que me siguieron y apoyaron hasta el final.**_

 _ **Los adora: beso vampírico…**_

 _ **K.L.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 **.**

 **.**

.


End file.
